


For The First Time,

by stardustpoison



Category: Corey Scherer - Fandom, Elton Castee - Fandom, Sam and Colby
Genre: Bad Writing, Cuties, Happy, Love, M/M, Soz, been workin on it, but - Freeform, literally wrote this for my girlfriend, then we find out abt the devyn/corey breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpoison/pseuds/stardustpoison
Summary: A few simple occasions.





	For The First Time,

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that this is how it is, but I literally only wrote this for my girlfriend and bc i stan these two babies.

It wasn't uncommon for a comment to come in about the way Elton treats Corey, it was usually an 'It's so obvious that they are together.' followed up by a 'Corey has a girlfriend' and Elton was so tempted to fire back a response, 'Can't a guy just care about his friends?'. He shook it off, Elton knows that's not the truth. The 'friends' part at least. There was always a part of him that had a thing for the younger male, but he couldn't force himself to act on it. For the sake of his own sanity and for the sake of Devyn, Corey's girlfriend, besides, Corey wasn't even sure if he was into guys therefore Elton hadn't been sure. Corey wasn't very explorative with guys but he had definitely kissed a few, Elton being one of them, but he had been with Devyn a long time and he knew that if they ever broke up, chances are he take the time to figure out his sexuality. Everyone was well aware of Elton's track record, both female and male record, and he was always there if Corey had decided he wanted someone to try things out with as weird as it sounded. The pair had been friends for a fair amount of time and Elton wasn't shy about getting weirdly close to his friends. Anyway, the comments had never bugged Elton nor had they bugged Corey, it was just annoying that people assumed that the pair were together and it was kind of gut-wrenching to see all the people speculate about how the boys had been together. It was obvious that Elton had some feelings for Corey, it always had been, but because of Elton's naturally flirty personality... things just got muddled and no one could tell whether or not he was really flirting or if it was just a bit for the cameras watchful eye. It had been gut-wrenching because Elton had truely _cared_ about Corey, in ways friends shouldn't care about each other, and he didn't mind caring. It was taking a toll on him though, seeing someone he cared so much about being in love with another person who wasn't even close to the same type of person Elton was. Elton shrugged it away, like he so commonly does with the mindless feelings, and continued on with his day.

Elton had never felt more _worthless_ , not since he was really going through the dark shit. He thought he was free from feeling like that, he thought he was done caring about people's opinions and he thought he could just continue his life doing things that would make anyone else happy. Instead, he was crying. He just glanced at his phone and started crying, not processing anything. He wasn't even processing color, it felt so dark and dull. He wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Circa and just sleep for the rest of the day, but he couldn't. He didn't have time to waste being sad or to even be crying, he needed to be editing and uploading. He couldn't handle letting down TFIL fans after the last video fell through so he did the rational thing; Wiped his eyes and went back to editing. Within the next hour, the video was exporting and Elton was breathing normally again. His lungs chastising him for desperately trying to force air into them for entirely too long. He sighed, placing his head on the desk as he waited for the video to export. It seemed so easy, just texting Corey and telling him the long truth and never speaking about it again. Corey wouldn't bring it up if he asked him not to, they wouldn't ever have to talk about it again, but chances are, they would never talk again. It was a struggle, even thinking about telling Corey made the air in his lungs get caught. It was stupid, he never got like this, ever. He wasn't even like this with Amanda, which didn't say much. He wanted to scream but withheld the urge as to not wake Circa or his neighbors. Corey had been the only person Elton had ever felt like this with and it was scary. Elton hadn't felt like this towards his ex-girlfriend of some years, why would he feel like that towards one of his friends? It didn't make sense and the thought of it made his stomach twist, why was this so confusing? It should have been simple. It should have been easy. Right then, Elton _wished_ he was born straight, but he wasn't and he'll make do with what he has. He laughed, what in the hell does Elton Drew Castee have that anyone could want? The smile on his face only grew as he thought about all of the things people told him that they loved about him. He was a good person, or at least, he tried to be. He was usually one of the funniest people in the group and he was inspiring to TFIL fans. TFIL had been one of the biggest reasons that he even bothered being around anymore, he could laugh at how sad that sounded but he knew it was the truth. He had a few reasons for being around but the channel was a big one. Of course, his friends and Circa had been a big part of that. He hated hurting his friends, as funny as it sounds. He didn't like hurting his friends emotionally, with serious things at least. Elton couldn't bare with having hurt all of his friends and picturing what would happen to Circa made him so sad it was unbearable, so the thoughts slipped his mind easily most days. Other days, it didn't fade so easy, but he didn't like to think about those days. Focus on the good or whatever.

"We are not pining after each other, he has a girlfriend and I have a... Circa." The words were a reflex at this point, he said them so fucking often. It didn't even feel like he said it, but that's how lying works. The reaction was usually the same, rolling eyes and giggles. That was most peoples reaction to most things Elton had said. "I just think it's worth shooting your shot, at least tell him." He shrugged it off, biting back the scoff coming up his throat 'Gee thanks, I should have thought of that sooner.' What a joke. Colby laughed a minute at Elton's terribly hidden reaction as Corey had walked in. He was tempted to leave, making up an excuse just to get out of the room. "Corey!!" Colby cheered as a confused giggle escaped the other's lips, allowing the 21-year-old to engulf him into a hug, shooting a look to the man at the table over his younger friend's shoulder. Elton shrugged his own shoulders as Colby released Corey so he could take his seat next to the eldest of the 3. They had sat and talked for a while until Colby "had to leave". The minute Colby left, there had been tension. Corey shifted and moved to sit across from him. Elton could say it now, his car keys were right there on the table. He could confess and run, of course, that would make him look like a pussy but right now, he is. "Hey, I don't really like to get serious very often but I wanted to ask you something." Corey's voice broke through his thoughts, ask him something? About what? His mind was racing and his heart was pounding, "Yeah, what's up?" Corey sighed and thought about his next words. He could throw up, spit it out, Corey. He was so tempted to run and he was mad that he felt so weak. It was stupid, he was a full-grown man and one of his best friends was making him feel like a little kid all over again. "I don't even really know how to word this, but do you have some sort of..." Corey mentally sighed, he was horrid at conversations like this. "feelings for you?" Elton had also mentally sighed, his stomach twisting as his mind was yelling at him to stop being weak. Corey leaned back in his chair and nodded as faint blush barely reaching his cheeks. Elton wanted to kiss him, this was his shot, but Devyn and what if Corey doesn't like him back? The thought of it all was making his head spin, "I do." He let the words fall out, running a hand through his messy hair. God, he wished he wore a hat today. He didn't dare look at the younger male, terrified of the things that would happen. He actually hoped Corey would just slip out, but instead, he leaned across the table. It wasn't the first time they kissed, obviously, but it was the first time it **_meant_** something to either of them. Elton had to pull back, all of his thoughts were on Devyn. "What about your girlfriend, Corey?" All of his senses were screaming at him, telling him to keep his mouth shut. _Shut up and enjoy what you are getting, Castee._ His body wanted to shut down until Corey finally opened his mouth, "Devyn and I broke up six months ago." Elton was tempted to yell out. He could have made a move six months ago? How didn't he notice? He rose from his chair and the darker haired boy watched him with confusion dancing through his eyes. He simply made a single movement with his hand.

Elton had bolted upright, his breathing immediately uneven. He could feel a hand against his arm but his brain was in freak out mode. It wasn't raining, he wasn't dreaming that he remembered, nothing seemed to be out of place, so why did his heart almost give out? Air clawed its way through his lungs as he focused his gaze on the spot where his dog was supposed to be sitting. The hand made its way from his arm to his cheek and suddenly, there he was. _1._ Elton had made his way back to reality, he wasn't home. _2._ He hadn't been "home" in a couple of weeks, they were on another TFIL trip. _3._ To where? He wouldn't know. He's too tired and his lunged are in too much pain to focus on that right now. _4._ Fuck, is breathing supposed to hurt this bad? _5._ No, it's not. It feels like his fucking lungs are giving out. _6\. Elton, are you still in there?_ Fuck. Elton drug his eyes away from whatever he was so fixated on to the man in front of him who was counting and coaching. He nodded, his vocal cords not working. _7\. Good, I was scared for a minute._ A smile graced both of their faces, briefly as the pain in his chest had come back with a bang. Corey wasn't the best at reading expressions but he could tell Elton was in pain and breathing wasn't working, but he was gonna get to ten. _8\. Elt, I know it hurts but you've just gotta try and breathe._ Through pained, uneven breathing (if you could call it that) Elton nodded, he was trying his hardest. Both boys were clueless at this point, Elton was scared because he just auto-assumed he was dying. Corey was fully terrified because this was his first boyfriend and he wasn't about to lose him in some hotel room to a panic attack. _9\. We are right there, okay? Stay focused._ Elton was certain he was dying, but goddamnit if he wasn't gonna fight like hell. _10\. repeat._ It was horrible, forcing his lungs to breath felt like swallowing glass shards, but it was going to do it. Corey repeated his counting and Elton could tell he was growing increasingly more worried. Finally, after what felt like years, Elton spoke. A simple 'thank you' was enough for Corey to relax. Hell, Corey would have been thankful if he revealed it was a prank all along, but the camera had long since been tossed to the side and the pair had been settled into bed for a while. Corey snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Elton start giggling, of course. Corey sat up and gave the older man a look, who was losing his shit at something that he either couldn't see or was too blind to see. He waited patiently as his boyfriend had continued to giggle. Soon enough, his giggles turned into coughing and he settled down. He looked up at Corey who was sitting up with his legs crossed, he cleared his throat and shook his head. "I thought I was gonna die and I probably who have if you weren't here and that's why I started laughing." Corey smiled, Elton wasn't the brightest person sometimes, he had made that much obvious in the number of years they had known each other. That was one of the things that made Corey fall in love with Elton. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the things made him fall in love, God, everyone seemed to pick up on it so much faster than either of the two adults. He finally came back to reality and focused on the man in front of him. "Are you-" Elton shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what caused it. Corey nodded before he leaned back into the bed, he hadn't been asleep when it happened. He wouldn't be surprised if he wouldn't fall asleep after this anyway. Elton, however, had almost immediately passed back out. He shook his head as he reached for his phone on the bedside table, thoughts were racing about nothing important. He glanced to his right and let a small sigh escape his lips. He was happy. It was weird being that happy with someone who wasn't Devyn, someone who wasn't a girl. Corey had known that Elton had had a few short relationships with guys, so this wasn't new to him, but Corey had only ever dated girls and he had been with Devyn for so long, he used to not be able to see himself with someone else, let alone a man. He enjoyed it, but he never found himself crushing on other guys. It was confusing and he didn't want to think about it. He just settled on the fact that he liked who he liked and he knew for a fact that he liked Elton. He shook his head and went back to twitter, a soft loving smile on across his lips. For the first time, in what felt like a long time, they were both _happy._


End file.
